Love and Frustration
by happihapa
Summary: Allison becomes more and more suspicious about Scott and the secrets he is keeping from her.  Meanwhile, Derek continues to help Scott control his curse and keep the Alpha from controlling him.
1. Training and Talking

**This is my first _Teen Wolf _fanfic, so reviews would be GREATLY appreciated as long as they feed me constructive criticism and not insane bashing with huge amounts of hatred. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>Screaming out of frustration and anger, Scott stamped the ground as Derek shook his head in disgust.<p>

"Scott, this shouldn't be so difficult! You just have to concentrate. Concentrate your anger into a ball," Scott closed his eyes and tried to focus. He pushed all distractions out of his mind. "Now, release that anger all at once. However, your humanity must be in control. Keep the wolf in check."

Scott did as he was instructed. He felt the anger release and spread power throughout his entire body. With his eyes still shut, Scott fell to the ground, gripping his head. Derek took a step closer and loomed over the now writhing body of Scott McCall.

"Scott! Keep it in check! Don't let the anger overwhelm you!" Sternly, Derek lectured Scott as he continued to squirm on the ground, kicking up dirt. Scott scrambled away from Derek to the best of his ability and tried to lean on a nearby tree. He screamed as the wolf tried to take over. His pulse skyrocketed. He knew that the wolf would take over as it usually did.

* * *

><p>A loud beeping echoed as her computer booted up. Allison yawned and stumbled over her now-fried Mr. Bear to shut her bedroom door before her father could pop in and peek at who she was talking to. She desperately needed to talk with Jackson. She logged into her IM and scrolled down until she saw Jackson's name. Almost like clockwork, she sent him an instant message reading the words "Hi Jackson, I need to talk to you about Scott."<p>

* * *

><p>He screamed toward the sky as his nails grew to claws and his teeth into fangs. Derek stepped closer to him, ready to restrain Scott should things go too far. After a short bout of screaming, growling and snapping, Scott slowly rose onto his feet and pushed Derek aside. Derek prepared himself for an attack from the wolf that was once Scott. Opening his golden eyes, he reached for Derek's neck too late before realizing that Derek had moved away from his clawed hand. Growling with frustration, the wolf-Scott reared back, planning to pounce on the still-human Derek.<p>

Derek's natural sea green eyes flared turquoise as he received Scott's attempted fatal attack. He threw Scott into a nearby tree and pinned him down against it. Scott's breath was knocked out of him and his consciousness slowly crept back onto his face. He let out a low growl of defiance and frustration, but quickly stopped after taking one look on Derek's angered face. Loosening his grip on Scott, Derek breathed a sigh of relief and what sounded like happiness.

"Are you all there, Scott?" Scott's claws had receded and all that remained were his golden eyes. He nodded curtly and struggled for breath. Derek let go of him entirely and punched the tree, narrowly missing Scott's face. "You cannot let it take control over you! That's what the Alpha wants. He wants the wolf to have full control over your mind and body so that he can have you kill your friends. Do you want that to happen?"

"No, I don't want that to happen." Scott responded with anger so intense it sounded more like a low growl than actual speech.


	2. A Shift in Power

**Sorry it took a while to post another chapter, I was having major writers block :\ (Yeah, I know, bad thing for a new story) and sorry these two chapters have been so short. They will get longer, I promise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Hey Allison, what's up? Scott didn't hurt you or anything, did he? If he did I'm gonna kill him!<em> Jackson was overreacting as always whenever Allison brought up Scott in their close friendship. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Allison began to type her response.

_Jackson, no, I haven't even talked to Scott. I just need some answers. You said at lunch that you found out some stuff about him that you wanted to tell me, but we got cut off by Lydia. What was it? _As she awaited an answer, she could feel her heart beat faster. She thought about Scott. The great times they had together before it all fell apart. Before she felt like she couldn't trust him. How much she had enjoyed the passionate kisses they shared. She shook her head. Those days were long over. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did miss him.

_Well, last night I found a claw…or what looked like a claw wedged in the crack between my car and my car door. So I took it and sized it up with the holes at the fingertips I found on McCall's lacrosse glove that he left on the field._ Allison widened her eyes.

_You have one of Scott's lacrosse gloves…at your house?_ A bit frightened at the thought that Jackson was so obsessed with finding out what was up with Scott, Allison made no move to type more until he explained himself.

_Uh, yeah. I found it on the field the night of the first lacrosse game of the year. When he ran off gripping his arm, remember? Anyway, the claw fit perfectly into the holes of the glove._ Allison sat there staring at her computer screen. "The claw fit perfectly into the holes of the glove?" she mouthed the words. What is Scott not telling her? Was he on the roof of Jackson's car the night before? What has Scott become?

* * *

><p>Scott fell on his hands and knees, panting. Derek, opposite of him, was growling out of continued frustration. He couldn't understand why it was so difficult for Scott to keep control of the wolf. Was this why Scott kept calling it a curse? He looked down at the panting sixteen year old and pondered whether or not he was even close to being ready to face his maker. They still didn't know who exactly the Alpha was. If they only knew the Alpha's human form, it would make the deed a hell of a lot easier. Derek closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. When he opened them, Scott was gone.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What do you think it means, Jackson?<em> She waited for a response. A minute passed. Then several minutes passed. She began to get worried.

_Sorry about that. My mom loves to barge into my room. Allison, I think we need to confront Scott. He's more involved with these attacks than he's letting on._

_Tomorrow. At lunch. We hit him up about what the hell is going on. I'm sick and tired of him lying to me._

* * *

><p>"Scott?" Derek looked around and scented the air. Scott seemed to have just vanished. A faint growl came from above him. He noticed a pair of glaring gold eyes watching him from the corner of his eye. The air became deathly still and Derek slowly began to panic. "Scott, where are you? This isn't funny!"<p>

Scott was on all fours, a few feet away from a semi-panicked Derek Hale. He crept up upon Derek with silent ease, much like a wolf would on its prey. Holding his breath steady, Scott reared back and released a terrible howl that made the ground slightly vibrate around him. Derek whirled around, eyes wide and bolted in the opposite direction. Scott gave a wicked fanged grin at seeing Derek's fleeing body. Giving a low pleased growl, Scott began to pursue his prey with great speed.


	3. Reddish Gold

**Just as an FYI, there will be no Allison featured in this chapter. Sorry, but she just doesn't seem to fit into it. Plus, it gets a bit intense and I wrote it with an intentional lack of graphic descriptions.**

* * *

><p>Scott had chased Derek all the way to the doorstep of the burnt down Hale house. He knew Derek was inside, but did not enter after him. Instead, Scott followed his prey's scent as it moved about the house. He closed his eyes, focusing on Derek's racing heartbeat.<p>

* * *

><p>Moments earlier, Derek and Scott had been training like normal to control Scott's urge to kill. This time, Scott's urge flew over the edge and had taken over. He was running on his pure animal instinct. The wolf was controlling Scott's thoughts and actions. Derek knew this kind of thing could happen, but he did not warn Scott about how far the wolf would, and could, go. Now he realized how close Scott was getting to the Alpha, in body and mind. The Alpha was the only werewolf he knew who was able to shake the ground around him with one amplified howl. When Scott howled, Derek immediately thought that the Alpha was behind him again, ready to strike. He could've sworn that Scott's normally gold colored eyes had a tinge of red in them.<p>

* * *

><p>Unleashing a menacing growl, Scott opened his eyes to reveal a red-tinted gold color and stood up. Walking up slowly to the door of the house, Scott breathed heavily and shoved the door open. The unusual darkness of the house contrasted greatly with the light from outside. His eyes adjusted to the difference as he began to walk up the decrepit staircase.<p>

"Derek… I know you're in here. I can smell you, I can hear you." Scott's half-laugh, half-call was in a voice that wasn't completely his. There was someone else's voice intertwined with it, the Alpha's voice. "Oh, Derek. How about you come out and play? I promise not to hurt you...too much."

He continued up the staircase and into an empty room. Derek's scent was all over the place and made Scott even angrier. He wanted his prey to be scared, but the scent was of anticipation, like Derek knew Scott's every move. Now outraged, he picked up a nearby table and smashed it through one of the walls across the room in the midst of a challenging howl that shook the entire broken down room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Derek was sneaking around the downstairs area of his own house. He knew what he had to do to stop Scott; it would involve a high level of physical pain for his young beta companion. Breathing slowly and carefully monitoring his own heart rate, Derek shifted to his wolf form and waited for Scott to catch the hint.<p>

* * *

><p>After searching the top floor for only seconds, Scott slowly made his way back down the stairs and caught Derek's scent wafting from the back of the dilapidated house. An evil smile appeared on Scott's face as he dragged a clawed hand across a close by charred wall, scraping several chips of wood onto the floor, and reached the back of the house.<p>

"Do you really want to do this, Scott?" Derek's voice echoed, causing Scott to swivel his head around, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Do you really want to challenge me? To kill me?"

Scott nodded and answered with a fierce growl of boldness. He readied himself to fight his wolf brother…and kill him. He discharged a loud howl that echoed in the small surroundings and caused the room to tremble like the house itself was afraid of Scott's power.

A shadow was cast upon the house as it reached dusk. Hidden beneath that shadow was a waiting Derek Hale. The only part of him that could be seen was his piercing bright turquoise eyes that were glaring at the smaller wolf, which was standing merely five feet away. A small growl of warning rippled from Derek's throat and alerted the predatory Scott, but not before Derek grabbed Scott in an extremely tight headlock that caused Scott to gasp for air.

Thrashing to get out of his prey's grip, Scott managed to claw Derek's chest and loosen his grip. He jumped out of Derek's grasp and landed several feet away, growling in warning and frustration. He made an attempt to harm Derek again, but failed. The two tangoed over and over again until both were exhausted and particularly bloodied. Derek's wolf decided that this was it. Scott was going to be put down.

Scott once again charged at Derek, eyes glazed over with a gold-tinted crimson color and howling as loud as he could out of pure anger and hatred. Derek stood his ground, promptly flipped Scott over when they made contact and snapped Scott's neck.


	4. Control, or Lack Thereof?

**This is a rare occurrence! Two chapters in one day! :D I felt like it was necessary since I keep having big gaps in between each chapter. D: I will try to update with smaller gaps, but I make no guarantees. ENJOY! :D:D**

* * *

><p>Scott lay on the ground, unmoving. Derek backed up into a wall to keep himself from crumbling to the floor due to the amount of blood lost. The human side of Scott slowly climbed back onto his face, replacing the dark look of hatred the wolf had painted across his juvenile face. All of the wounds both had sustained from this battle had stopped bleeding and begun to heal.<p>

Slight sounds of cracking and whimpering came from Scott's abused body. Derek stared at him to see if when he got up whether or not he was back to normal. Scott's whole body trembled as he tried to pick himself up off of the floor. After several failed attempts, Scott plainly lifted his head and stared blankly at Derek's blood-stained body.

"Derek..." Scott's voice was extremely weak and came out like a hoarse whisper, like everything was knocked out of him by a huge force. Derek shoved himself off of the wall and walked over to help Scott up. Wrapping Scott's right arm over his neck, Derek lifted the sixteen year old up off of the floor like he was a dirty rag that had been left on the ground to be kicked around.

"Derek..." He tried again. This time he began to cough uncontrollably, which caused his body to convulse each time he inhaled. Derek soon found a small couch and draped Scott over it. "I-I'm sorry, Derek..."

* * *

><p>Allison logged off of her instant messenger and decided that it was time to pay Scott's best friend Stiles a little visit. See what she could find out before she and Jackson confront Scott at school.<p>

Allison grabbed her car keys right off her desk and ran out her front door before her father could ask where she was going to in such a rush. As she drove down the empty road, she blasted music that would get her mind off of Scott. By the time she reached Stiles' house, her face was red and stained with tears. No matter what she did, she couldn't help but think of all the sweet sultry kisses she and Scott shared in their short time together. She took a deep breath and exited her car. After she only took a couple of steps toward Stiles' front door, Allison collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Derek stared at Scott in disbelief. It should have taken much longer for his wounds to heal. Just after a few minutes, Scott hardly looked like he had been in a dog fight and broken his neck. Derek's wounds, meanwhile, were still healing. Scott's were hardly visible.<p>

Seconds later, Scott was standing on his own and spoke as if the Alpha hadn't been involved. As if the Alpha didn't control Scott's every move as a wolf. Scott began to walk around the room, testing to see if he was still injured in any way. This put Derek on edge. He wasn't certain whether or not Scott was all there, or if the Alpha still had a bit of control over Scott's actions. Nor was he sure what exactly was happening with Scott. He had no idea if what was going on with the smaller beta was because he was bitten, or because of other reasons.

Derek dropped Scott off at his house and waited until Scott had entered the house before pulling away. Staring out his front window, all senses alert, as Derek drove away. He wondered what exactly had happened back in the forest and at Derek's place. One minute they were training and the next, Scott was on the floor of Derek's house with a broken neck and several severe wounds. When he was able to move, Scott got up and saw Derek staring with wide eyes at him. After asking, Derek vaguely explained what Scott had done.

"_Scott, you shifted in the forest and went on a rampage chasing me and attacking me in my own house. You were trying to kill me."_

Derek had been pacing the floor as he spoke. Scott had been staring down at his feet, dumbfounded.

"_The weirdest thing was that your eyes had gone from their usual gold, to gold tinged crimson. They were almost the same as the Alpha's."_

Scott had asked what that meant, but Derek looked just as confused as he was.

He dashed up into his room, slammed the door shut and plopped himself down at his computer desk. He sat there, a bit frightened of what he was to become, and watched his monitor light up.


	5. Her Scent

Bright gold eyes burned into her solid brown ones. Her flowing dark brown hair danced in the wind as she leaned in for another kiss with her lover. She gripped his dark brown hair and held onto him, but kept him slightly at bay. They held together in a passionate kiss for a few minutes. When they pulled apart, her lover's face was revealed by the light of the moon. It was Scott, shirtless, sweaty and sexy. He gave her a pearly white fanged smile and began nipping at her neck. She let out a tiny squeak of pleasure and gasped for air as he made his way down her neck and onto her shoulders. She closed her eyes and Scott proceeded down to her waist. He lifted her shirt slightly and began to kiss her stomach. She squealed like a schoolgirl and pulled him back up to her face.

Allison blinked her eyes open and discovered that it was all a dream. Instead, she was lying on an unfamiliar couch in a dimly lit room. She wondered why she dreamt of Scott in such a way, let alone why she was dreaming of her and Scott making out. Suddenly, she saw a figure in the shadows. She saw up and squinted to see who the figure was.

"Scott?" she whispered under her breath. The figure approached her, hands out with caution and turned on a light. Blinding her, she screamed when the figure touched her arm.

"Allison! Calm down! It's me, Stiles!" The familiar voice calmed her down a little bit, though she was still confused.

"Stiles? What the hell is going on here? What am I doing on your couch?" Stiles sighed and sat down in a sofa chair next to her.

"Allison, I found you unconscious right outside my doorstep. Your face was red like you had been crying." His face showed a genuine look of concern, but she looked away, embarrassed that Stiles had seen her at her weakest. "So I picked you up and carried you inside and lay you out on the couch. That was a couple of hours ago. Why did you come to my house anyways? We hardly spoke when you and Scott were together. We never talk now."

Allison sat there and stared at a wall for a while before answering, "I c-came here to talk to you about Scott. I've been talking to Jackson and we both think that Scott has more to do with these attacks than he lets on. What do you know? Since you are his best friend, Stiles."

"Allison, there are things that are better heard from him than me. Things that I shouldn't tell you. I can tell you this; he has no involvement in these attacks. He is in no way responsible for any of the attacks." She knew he was lying, at least partially. She stared at him as he got up and moved around the room. She watched as he took out his phone and hurriedly texted someone.

"Stiles, who are you texting? Are you texting Scott?" Her curiosity got the better of her. Stiles looked at her blankly and nodded with guilt.

* * *

><p>Scott's phone blared with the usual ringtone for a text message. He covered his sensitive wolf ears for a minute before realizing that Stiles was texting him. He picked up his phone and read the message. His eyes went wide and his heart pounded, turning his eyes gold.<p>

It read: _"Allison is here. She thinks that you're involved with the attacks. GET OVER HERE NOW!"_

Scott flew out the door and sprinted over towards Stiles' house, eyes gleaming gold and heart pounding in his ears. After a couple minutes of running, he began sprinting on all fours which caused him to move much faster than he normally would.

By the time he reached Stiles' house, he could smell Allison's perfume everywhere. It drove him crazy. He let slip a low growl of pleasure and sorrow. Oh how he missed her scent.

* * *

><p>Allison heard a noise coming from outside. Her eyes grew wide as Stiles went to the window. She let out a small squeak of fear when he turned to the door and opened it to go outside.<p>

"Stiles! Don't go out there! You don't know what made that noise!" He turned around and shrugged at her.

"No, I do not know, but I'm sure it's nothing!" He lied. He exited the house knowing full well what (more like who) was out there.

* * *

><p>Scott's eyes glowed bright gold every time he inhaled. He couldn't get his heart to calm down. It kept beating rapidly and felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.<p>

He heard a twig snap and instinctively growled in warning at the approaching being. He kept trying to reel it back in, but with no luck. He felt his claws creep out of his fingertips while his canines began protruding from his jaw. Scott's wolf burst out from its cage and almost took over Scott's consciousness.

Stiles walked cautiously out into the darkness. An onslaught of threatening growls attacked his ears and he began to shake with fear. He could hear something approach him. Glowing gold eyes burned into Stiles as his breath quickened. Suddenly, a dark rough chuckle came from the shadows, and after it, cam Scott.

Scott was in full wolf; his ears, his teeth, his claws and his eyes. All were present. Stiles froze on the spot. He knew that what stood before him was his best friend, a werewolf, an animal. But something was different. He looked into Scott's eyes and noticed that his irides were gold swirled with bright crimson.


	6. A Wolf's Howl

**Sorry for the huge gap before updating! :( I had a really bad case of writer's block. _ Anyways, here's the newest chapter, please enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Scott crept closer to the house, suddenly ignoring Stiles and his racing heartbeat completely. A look of longing appeared on his fully shifted face as Scott stared at the window, knowing Allison was inside and sitting on the couch in Stiles' living room. Creeping closer, keeping low ground, Scott whimpered as if he was physically wounded. Stiles began to calm down and felt pity for his friend. He couldn't imagine how Scott felt; hearing Allison's heartbeat so acutely, smelling her perfume as if that was the only scent in the world and seeing her with Jackson must be killing him. Forgetting that Scott was in wolf-form, Stiles walked up to him and put his hand on Scott's shoulder to comfort him. Scott flinched, but did not move otherwise. Despite being the wolf physically, Scott was still Scott mentally.<p>

His heart was broken into a million and one pieces. Broken so easily by the girl who had recently moved to Beacon Hills and whose family had tried to kill him. Although her family was composed of legendary werewolf hunters, he hadn't cared. He was in love with her and nothing in the world would be able to say otherwise. He thought she had felt the same for him, but he guessed that that was not the case. Still, he wanted to see her and talk to her like they used to, before the Alpha ruined everything. He lay his head back and let a forlorn howl rip from his lungs and into the moonlit sky.

* * *

><p>Allison immediately jumped up from the couch and ran to the window. She had thought she heard a wolf howling. <em>But wolves hadn't been seen in California in decades!<em> Now she was hearing howls that not only came from a wolf, but from a wolf that was seemingly right outside the window. She peaked outside and stared out at the darkness.

"Stiles, what happe…" She began, but trailed off. Her eyes widened when she spotted Stiles, who held his hand on the shoulder of some strange animal that was partially hidden in the shadows. The animal's head was temporarily laid back, but when it faced forward, Allison noticed that its eyes were a strange gold color. She walked to the door, opened it and took a few steps outside.

* * *

><p>"Allison!" Stiles jumped, stepping away from Scott. He ran towards her and began signaling for her to go back inside. "What are you doing out here? It's cold and there's obviously nothing out here to worry about!"<p>

Almost immediately, Allison slapped Stiles' hands and moved him off to the side. She squinted to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness better, but with no luck. Cautiously, she took a few more steps towards the animal and stared into its golden eyes. It stared right back into her dark brown ones. She saw that the animal was a wolf, but only partially. She kept her eyes locked on the wolf. She moved closer to him with an odd look of recognition on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came from her throat.

Suddenly, Scott approached her, head down and walking on all fours. He finally reached her after what felt like hours to only walk a few feet. He too was unable to speak, but the whimpers and gentle murmurs from his wolf let Allison know that he would not harm her.

Slowly, Allison reached out to touch him. He moved closer to her, eyes locked, and stood up. This allowed her hand to hold onto his shoulder as they faced each other, eye to eye. His golden eyes burned into hers, revealing all the emotions his face was unable to say. Although Allison knew she should be frightened, she didn't feel scared in the slightest at the sight of the wolf man.

Scott, forgetting for a moment that he was still the wolf, attempted to speak, except low pitched growls come from his throat. Allison, startled, took half a step backward, but never took her hand down from his shoulder. As the minutes flew by in silence, Scott could feel his heart beat slowly return to normal. However, Scott remained as the wolf, unable to shift back. Panicked, Scott looked at the floor, avoiding Allison's dark chocolate brown eyes. Allison, curious as she was, tilted his head back up with her other hand and observed his golden irides.

"Your eyes. Where have I seen them before?" She whispered, barely audible to her, perfectly audible to Scott. Stiles was almost having a panic attack behind them, flailing his arms to think of what to do before Allison discovered Scott's secret. Scott on the other hand, allowed Allison to examine him, not really caring anymore whether or not she discovered what he was. He wanted to say something to her, anything, to tell her.

"A-Allison…" Half spoken, half growled, Scott had managed to at least say her name. Her jaw dropped. Scott could see her eyes well up with tears that were ready to flow down her beautiful pale cheeks.


	7. Acceptance

"H-How do you know my name? How can you even speak?" Allison's normally calm voice now trembled with the slightest hint of fear. Before Scott could explain, Stiles butt in and tried to scoot Allison inside.

"Allison, I don't think this is such a good idea…" She shoved Stiles aside and went back to Scott. Her eyes knew everything, even though her mind hadn't caught up quite yet. Scott tried his best to smile at her for not being afraid. His white fangs gleamed in the moonlight and stunned Allison. She gasped and almost fell over. A fire burned within Scott's heart, a fire that had released the wolf within him, a fire that had now told him to confess everything; she had to know now, before he could lose her again. He grasped onto the hand that had recently fallen from his face and held it to his heart. Allison looked at their hands, her soft pale skin against his rough darker complexion, then back at Scott's face. Realization flooded into her face as she remembered her dream of Scott; the golden eyes, the pearly white teeth. Her face lit up with acknowledgment and understanding. Everything finally made sense. What had happened at the school, the secrets, the hiding; Scott had been trying to keep her safe from what he had become.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "So this is what you are. We need to talk, Wolf Man. You've got a lot of explaining to do." She bit his pointed ear and revisited his face to plant a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. The embrace slowly made Scott's wolf retreat, letting Scott's human side come back to the surface. Overjoyed, Scott lifted Allison up and carried her to her car.

Meanwhile, Stiles was standing in the background, jaw dropped and wishing he had popcorn. He sighed and thought, _Comes with being the best friend of a werewolf, I guess. I don't get any of the action. I get to watch the action happen without me._ Leaving Scott and Allison alone to have their little teen-wolf-to-teen-girl make out session; Stiles went inside his house, ran up the stairs, jumped in bed and went to sleep.

Scott decided to drive Allison home, seeing as this discovery had taken a lot out of her. She looked tired and fell asleep five minutes into the drive. Scott's mind raced with what would happen from then on. Allison figuring out what he was could only put her in more danger from the Alpha and possibly from her own family. He didn't let those matters bother him too much because should Allison be in any danger, he would be there to protect her. Always.

Avoiding her parents and aunt, Scott decided to carry Allison on his back and go through her bedroom window. This would be fairly difficult to the average human, but Scott the werewolf did this easily. He slid Allison into her bed and under the covers, all with only the light of the moon illuminating the pitch-black room. He kissed her forehead and lips before whispering a loving 'Goodnight'. Scott was about to leave when his acute hearing picked up on a racing heartbeat along with a mixture of fear and anger that got picked up by his extremely sensitive sense of smell. He turned slightly and caught the figure of a woman standing in the doorway to Allison's room. The woman was armed with a shotgun aimed right at Scott's chest.

"Step away from my daughter, you murderous bastard." Her tone was blunt and furious, yet filled with the protective instinct any mother would have for her child. Mrs. Argent glared at Scott as he followed her directions. "You thought you could just sneak up here and just kill my daughter like you did with the others, didn't you Derek?"

Scott stopped dead in his tracks, _Derek? She thinks I'm Derek? She must be freaking crazy!_ He took a deep breath and continued to walk toward Mrs. Argent. She continued thrashing him with insults until he walked into the light of the hallway right outside Allison's room. She recognized him immediately and lowered the shotgun that was pointed so close to his nose that the smell of wolf's bane started to overwhelm him. His eyes had become a mix of dark brown flecked with gold, almost giving himself away. She sighed and looked at him with her apologetic eyes.

"Scott. What are you doing here?" She struggled to keep her voice down so she wouldn't wake her sleeping daughter. Scott stood there, unable to speak. How close he had been to being shot in the face with a deadly amount of wolf's bane. She raised an eyebrow and repeated the question. "Scott, are you listening to me? What are you doing here?"

He shook his head to clear it before responding, "I was hanging out with Stiles at his house when Allison came over wanting to talk. We sat in his living room and talked for a bit. She said that she was tired, so I drove her home. Before we got here, she had fallen asleep and I carried her up to her room and lay her in bed." He stared directly into Mrs. Argent's eyes and hoped that his own hadn't revealed anything that could give her reason to still shoot him with the loaded shotgun.


	8. Keeping Secrets

Mrs. Argent's harsh eyes lightened and escorted Scott to the front door just as Mr. Argent pulled into the driveway. Scott nodded in greeting to Mr. Argent and rushed away from the house before he was questioned.

He sprinted all the way home and snuck into his room with a little help from the wolf. He had just made it through when the lights flashed on, temporarily blinding him. When his sensitive eyes adjusted, he discovered his mother sitting in a chair, tapping her foot impatiently. Scott had forgotten that his mother didn't have the late shift tonight. By the look on her face, she was furious and suspicious.

"Where exactly have you been?" She got up and walked over to Scott's surprised body and grabbed his arm. "Hmm? Where have you been, Scott? Don't you realize that there is a curfew enforced by the police?""

"Mom, calm down, I was just at Allison's!" Scott managed to avoid the question 'What were you doing?' so he didn't have to lie to his mother. "And before that I was with Stiles!"

Melissa McCall sighed heavily and sat down on the bed. Shaking her head, she used slight hand signals to motion Scott to sit next to her. Instead, Scott began to pace the floor in his room, face down avoiding his mother's eyes. He was still a bit frustrated because he was unable to control the wolf more than ever today. It was like it had become wilder from being restrained and now was thrashing around to get out.

"Scott, just sit down. We need to talk." She sounded a bit desperate to Scott. He noticed when her voice was a bit on edge on previous occasions, usually if he was in trouble or something was troubling her, but tonight it was much more pronounced. He shook his head to clear it up a bit before sitting down on the floor, propping himself up against his bed.

"Scott, you've been acting very distant from me over the past month and a half. I want to know what's so wrong that you can't talk to your mother about it. I know that you recently broke up with Allison, and the day after she did that you didn't want to speak to me about it. All you said was 'I'm going to get her back.' Then slammed the door in my face." She slid off of the bed and sat next to Scott, also propped up against the bed. She looked at him with eyes filled with worry and a bit of pain because Scott had been so far away from her.

"It's nothing, Mom. I've just been having little issues with Allison and Jackson…" his voice trailed off as he tried to think of how to state the next part. He cleared his voice and continued, "They've become a lot closer since she broke it off. He's purely a self-absorbed jerk who will never be good for her. Whenever I try to talk to her, she assumes that I'm trying to guilt her way back to me…" Once again, his voice trailed off, but this time was due to tears welling up in his dark brown stormy eyes. His heartbeat increased and he knew that his eyes would soon change as the wolf leaked out. To calm his heart down, he closed his eyes and placed his head onto his mother's shoulder.

"Well, Scott, you said you were at Allison's house earlier. What did you guys really talk about?" His memory shot back to the past hour. She had found out what he was. She now knew, accepted him and even kissed him. Would that mean that they were back together, or does she still not trust him?

"We didn't really talk. I had driven her home from Stiles' place because we were both there. We didn't really talk there either. We more like had a staring contest where nobody won." He sighed and picked himself off of the floor. He walked over to his closet, pretending to pick out a shirt for the next day. "Mom? Can we talk about this later? Like tomorrow? I'm pretty tired and want to go to sleep."

Melissa McCall's eyebrows furrowed, but she nodded in response. She got up and slowly walked out of the room. Once Scott heard her walk down the hall to her room and shut the door, he turned around. His now pure golden eyes were filled with pain. He felt guilty about lying to his mother, but he knew it was for her protection.

He jumped into his own bed and pulled the covers over his head. Although sleep usually evaded Scott, tonight he fell into a deep sleep within minutes.


	9. Nightmare

**I wouldn't call this the best chapter in the story so far, but it is the longest, just because of the amount of detail enlaced throughout. I did include bits and pieces from the most recent episodes, so Scott knows that Peter's his Alpha, he had already made the threat to make his mother one of the pack and bits of Derek's past with Kate become known. Fyi, the usage of curse words has increased in this chapter for the sake of the context.**

* * *

><p>Nightmares plagued Scott's sleep. The Alpha's threat kept him from having a restful night; "Maybe it would make it easier if your mother was part of the pack too." He tossed and turned, the echo of a wolf's howl burned through his brain.<p>

Scott found himself in the middle of the forest, wearing nothing more than his jeans. His vision was blurry; he could hear the faint noise of a television coming from a house miles away, he shoved the noise to the back of his mind. A scent of something putrid infiltrated his nose. It smelled of something dead, like a rotting corpse. Scott let his nose lead him through the forest to origin of the scent. After a few minutes of wandering through the forest, he saw that he was in front of the dilapidated Hale house. Looking around, Scott knew that Derek hadn't been at the house recently; at least not for a few days, maybe a week.

Suddenly, he noticed a woman with long dark brown hair and pearly green eyes standing on the porch of the house. She smiled at him and beckoned him to come inside. With unexpected speed, Scott felt his body unintentionally follow the unknown woman into the house. Once inside, the house around him became like any normal house; bright paints splattering the walls, polished wood tables with people sitting around them and talking about everyday things. A young man ran past Scott, chasing a girl who was only a couple of years his senior. He wondered why the boy seemed so familiar. Scott followed him through several rooms in the house. In one room sat an easily recognizable Peter Hale playing cards with other family members and laughing, genuinely laughing. In another room, he saw a man that looked a lot like Derek in his mid-forties kissing a slightly younger woman who looked like Laura. The boy was pulled aside by an older member of the family and whispered something in his ear.

"Derek, why don't you tell your parents about that Argent girl you've been hanging around with lately? They won't get mad at you for falling in love." His tone was teasing young Derek. He shook his head and ran away from the elderly member, leaving a streak of tears in his wake. Scott ran after young Derek and followed him all the way into the middle of the forest. After running about a mile through the forest, Derek finally stopped and looked around. Scott hid behind a thick tree as a young woman came into their view. She had beautiful blonde hair that flowed down her back. To match her flowing blonde hair, her piercing green eyes glimmered against the dull sunlight, seemingly illuminating the darkening forest. Derek smiled brightly at the girl as she jogged over to embrace him. Her dazzling smile reminded Scott of Allison. His smile took Scott by surprise. He was used to Derek always scowling and always behaving as if he had a stick up his ass.

"Derek, I've missed you." She whispered into the young Derek's ear before nipping it. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was gone only two days, Kate. You know that my family's in for the week and that I had to pick up my uncle so he could come live with us." He took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. Scott was stunned. Derek and Kate had once been a couple? But why did they now hate each other so much?

The scene dissolved around Scott, causing him to whirl his head around in wonder. The woman appeared again and took Scott's hand, leading him once again back to the Hale house, late at night. He heard the crackling of leaves and twigs as two thugs walked up with large jugs of gasoline. They gave each other a crooked smile and began to pour the gasoline all around the house. They threw it everywhere, on the roof, the walls, even through the basement window. After all of the gasoline was emptied onto the house, a woman appeared from the shadows and pulled out a large pack of matches. She lit one match, letting it glow in front of her evil grin for a moment, and flicked it onto the side of the house. The house immediately went up in flames. The acrid smell of burning wood and gasoline pained Scott to no end, but he couldn't simply run as far away as possible. His feet felt as though they were glued to the forest floor.

He just stood there, unable to move, as the woman threw match after match onto the flame-engulfed house. After a few minutes, he began to hear screams. Screams that came from the basement of the house, that came from several voices belonging to the Hale family. He yelled at the woman to stop, but she could not hear him. She finally walked away calmly and laughing maniacally. The scene dissolved again as the woman with the pearly green eyes once again took his hand.

Scott stood in front of the remains of the Hale house, staring directly at Derek's trembling body. Derek sat there, trembling and sobbing, in front of his house while Laura stood, trying to look strong. Her body was positioned so Derek couldn't see her face, but Scott could see each tear roll down her face like a waterfall. The woman looked at Scott and began to mouth something, but not one word came from her. He turned his head as she finally spoke.

"Scott. Wake up," He just stared at her with confusion practically written on his face. She suddenly began to shake him violently. "SCOTT! WAKE UP!"

His eyes burst open as the shaking continued. Looking at who was shaking him, he pushed them away and accidentally rolled off of his bed. With a loud thud mixed with a slough of cursing, Scott sat up and glared at the person who had awoken him.

"Dammit Stiles! What are you doing here? Do I have to get the baseball bat?" Scott's heart was beating hard as Stiles backed away toward the doorway. "Stiles, I'm not going to go wolf on you. Just don't do that to me again!" He growled and lifted himself off of the floor.

"Well, how do I know if you're gonna go off the deep end? You did that yesterday and almost ripped my head off!" Stiles sighed and slumped into Scott's desk chair. Meanwhile, Scott rummaged through his closet to find a decently clean shirt to throw on.

"Anyway, what are you doing in my room?" Scott practically murmured the question to himself. He knew that Stiles was there to talk about what had happened with Allison. "Ugh, what time is it? It feels like it's still night time…" He trailed off and groaned when he saw the time on the clock read _12:45am_.

"Scott, Derek texted me and told me to relay this message: _Time is running out, the Alpha's patience is running thin and you need to gain complete control over your powers in order to kill him. Meet me in the forest in 20 minutes._ Since it took me about fifteen minutes to drive over here and wake you up, you now have five minutes to find Derek, before he…" Stiles was unable to finish his sentence before Scott grabbed his shoes, pulled them on and hopped out the window.


	10. Suffocation

**This is fairly shorter than the previous chapter, but has much more action too :) Enjoy! **

Scott was running at full speed to reach Derek, but he knew that he needed to go faster or Derek would lecture him about it later. He let some of the wolf slip out which propelled him further with greater speed. Within three minutes of leaving the house, Scott finally found Derek standing in the middle of the forest in wolf-form. He managed to pull back his wolf just before Derek turned around to speak, also bringing his wolf back in.

"Scott, what the hell took you so long? Didn't Stiles get the message to you?" he growled with frustration lacing his tone. Derek shook his head before responding, "Never mind. I just heard a howl from about four miles from here and thought that you should come, just as a precaution in case it was the Alpha."

Scott listened intently as his nose monitored the air around them to see if there was any hint of this meeting being a trap. He didn't even realize how low Derek's voice was until he stopped talking.

Looking around, Derek pulled Scott away from their meeting place with and iron grip on his arm. Scott tried his best to loosen Derek's grip, but stopped when Derek growled at him to stop struggling. When they stopped, he was quickly thrown on the floor with Derek's grip removed from his arm and replaced onto his neck.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" He attempted to yell, to struggle free, but couldn't due to Derek's power. The more Scott couldn't breathe, the more his heart rate rose. Soon, it felt as though his heart was going to burst. He knew that the fear of death and the anger he felt towards Derek would release the wolf from its cage. His eyes turned into an eerie gold, with his vision burning red as well. Derek sat there, nonchalantly continuing to suffocate Scott, and smiling as Scott began to shift. A few seconds passed until Scott could feel his canines grow into fangs and press against his lips. As his fangs began to protrude from his mouth, Scott knew that his nails would follow and turn into razor sharp claws.

"Just a bit further…" Derek murmured to himself. He applied more pressure to Scott's neck until he could see tinges of crimson appear in Scott's bright gold eyes. He could feel Scott's fully shifted body thrash underneath him, attempting to free himself.

Growling and spitting at Derek, Scott struggled with an intensity he had never known, but Derek didn't even budge. It was like trying to move a mountain. His mind was slowly becoming hazy, like he was losing control of himself. Scott closed his eyes and tried to think of Allison. Every happy thought of her was somehow replaced with sad memories. The night she had broken up with him burned the brightest. The haze in his mind grew thicker and he knew the wolf's instincts were taking over. Its instincts, bloodlust and anger almost had blocked Scott out of consciousness.

Suddenly, the pressure was relieved from his neck and the haze began to clear with every full breath. He opened his eyes, revealing the bright red intensity that was his anger blended with his bright gold fire. Jumping to his feet, still fully shifted, Scott scanned the area for Derek, who was standing against a tree. He behaved as if he wasn't just trying to kill Scott.

"Good, you're awake." He murmured as he walked over to Scott. Naturally, Scott was bristling with anger. Letting the wolf take over for a split second, Scott shot out a deep growl warning Derek to not come any closer. When Derek continued to approach him, he snapped at him, baring his fangs and growling menacingly. Derek stopped in his tracks. "Scott, what are you doing?"

Regaining control of the wolf, but still shifted, Scott stared at Derek with complete disbelief. "What am I doing? YOU tried to KILL ME!" His voice came out as a mix of words and growls, but Derek caught every single bit. He shook his head as Scott crouched towards the forest floor, still glaring at Derek. His wolf was struggling to take control once again, but Scott swallowed to keep himself on top.

"I didn't try to kill you. I simply asked you to come out here. When you did, you half listened to me while sniffing the air. Then you collapsed. I stood by the tree the whole time. I saw you shift and growl toward the sky." Trembling from anger and now confusion, Scott looked up at Derek, his eyes now almost completely red as they burned into Derek's own green eyes.


	11. Alphas and Betas

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been busy with moving around furniture, band camp and registration/orientation for senior year of high school. (Not to mention today was the first day of school) So in return for you all being patient (which I am assuming you have been, my wonderful readers), I will be updating three new chapters over the next three days. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Stiles sat alone in Scott's bedroom contemplating what he would do. Should he go and find Scott, or wait here until he gets back, or go home and begin his treacherous chemistry homework? Well, he knew that the last option was just not going to happen. After pondering the decision for a few minutes, Stiles figured that he should just stay put and maybe rummage the McCall family refrigerator while he was at it.<p>

Thankfully, Mrs. McCall had recently restocked the fridge with milk, sandwich meat and everything in between. With Scott being away in the forest with Derek and Mrs. McCall away at work, Stiles just helped himself.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scott was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Derek hadn't just tried to kill him, that it had been a nightmare of very insane proportions. For a few minutes, both werewolves stayed glued to their positions in complete silence. Derek had closed his eyes and let Scott decipher what was true and what had been playing in his head. Finally, Scott spoke up, his voice still a gargled mix between growls and actual words.<p>

"How…Why…I-if it was all in my head, w-why did it feel so real? A-and why d-did I shift?" He stammered, his heart rate was still racing, keeping him shifted. Derek opened his eyes, revealing a bright turquoise, and crouched down to meet Scott's gaze.

"I'm assuming that the dream was of the Alpha's doing. He still has a grasp on you, Scott. The howl that I heard was most likely his. A warning call, knowing that your mind wasn't totally stable, to convince you that I had been trying to kill you and that you should retaliate against me." When Derek finished the last sentence, his eyes had gone back to their pale green color and Scott's eyes had burned even brighter crimson than before. "Scott, if you hadn't noticed that recently, whenever you shift, your eyes always have a tinge of red mixed the gold. Whenever your heartbeat is racing from fear or anger, the redder your eyes become…"

Scott was only half-listening, he couldn't comprehend how in holy hell this was all possible. _Then again_, he thought, _I didn't think that becoming a werewolf was possible and was a thing in horror stories. Well, I guess I am in my own horror story and anything is possible._ A sudden stinging sensation erupted on his face and he jumped, snapping out of his thoughts. Derek was now standing and beginning to walk away from him.

"Come on, Scott. We can figure that out later, but for now, we have to get you trained up to kill my uncle." For the first time, Scott thought he saw a glimmer of fear in the older beta's eyes as he looked back at Scott sitting on the floor.

Scott nodded and hopped up from the floor, returning to his human half. However, his eyes remained a deep crimson-gold, despite his eyesight also returning to normal.

* * *

><p>Allison tossed and turned in her bed, unable to keep her dream. Her Aunt Kate stood in the doorway, smiling her evil smile with a twinkle in her eye. Allison suddenly sat up, blinking her eyes at the darkness of her room. Her dream had been so bright compared to this, her eyes had to adjust. Kate walked up to Allison's bedside and place a hand on her shoulder. She felt Allison jump and almost scream.<p>

"It's just me, sweetie." Her reassuring tone calmed Allison's jumpy nerves as she lay back down on her bed. Kate removed her hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Derek led Scott further into the forest, stopped and looked up at the night sky. He knew that the full moon would be arriving in a week, so they didn't have much time to prepare Scott the final battle against the Alpha. After the fiasco that occurred yesterday, Derek was even more alert to any movement that might set Scott off.<p>

Scott plainly followed Derek until they finally stopped in a clearing where the moon was in full view, untouched by any trees. He could feel the wolf wanting to emerge and bathe in the moonlight, but he suppressed it as he watched Derek curiously. He saw Derek slowly shift into his own wolf and prepare to duel. Scott shook his head as to reject fighting Derek, even if it was a practice fight and he knew that no serious harm would be done. Derek growled at him to come forward and practice, but Scott did not budge.

"Scott, if you do not fight me, then how in the hell are you going to be able to fight the Alpha and live?" Derek was beginning to lose patience. He stood feet away from Scott for a few moments before launching himself at the younger beta.

* * *

><p>Allison woke up once again, only this time Kate was not in her room to comfort her. She thought she had heard Scott's voice, but realized that it must have been part of her dream. Still, she had this sinking feeling as though the love of her life was in grave danger. She jumped out of her bed, grabbed her bow and a few arrows that lay by her bed, and snuck out the window in search of her beloved, unknowing that her aunt was right outside of her door, waiting to follow Allison right to the two betas.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek hurled himself at Scott, with claws extended, and threw Scott into a sharp tree stump. He knew that if Scott didn't shift now, then there would be no way he could stand a chance against his creator.<p>

Scott fought to keep the wolf from emerging, despite his increased anger at Derek for deliberately throwing him into a stump. He lay face down against the stump for several minutes before finally getting up and growling in intense anger at his fellow beta. Derek once again hurled himself at a still human Scott. His body took dozens of blows from Derek's claws, teeth and legs, but Scott resisted letting the wolf loose. _I will not let the wolf have control this time. I cannot let it escape!_ Derek once again threw him into a tree.

"Come on, Scott! Shift, dammit! Do you want to die?" Derek growled and picked Scott up again by the collar and shook him around before throwing him a third time. With a loud thud, Scott had the wind sharply forced out of his lungs. He knew that he must have looked like a battered rag doll that had been chewed up by a rabid dog, but he didn't care. He had to keep the wolf in check.

Suddenly, an earsplitting howl pierced through the night, sending Scott writhing in pain. Once the howl stopped, Derek turned to Scott in wonder how the boy stayed human when they both knew well enough that the Alpha's call forcefully shifts Scott.

"Scott…?" Derek managed to say before Scott twisted his body and contorted it as he began to shift. Scott screamed in pain as his body changed and the wolf emerged.

Before Derek could say another word, Scott was on all fours, rearing his head back, and ripping the night sky with a bloodcurdling howl of his own.


	12. Bows and Arrows

Allison was halfway through the woods when she heard a scream of pain followed by a loud, low-pitched howl that vibrated the trees around her. She stopped for a moment to load her bow, and then began to run at full speed, looking for any signs of Scott.

* * *

><p>Derek backed away from Scott and turned to run, only to find the Alpha standing right in front of him. He growled menacingly at the Alpha, but the larger wolf took no notice, simply swatted Derek out of the way and into a fallen tree. Peter padded over to Scott and let out a gentle growl into his ear, telling him to follow. Together, the two wolves, Alpha and Beta, ran off, leaving Derek lying unconscious on the forest floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Allison stopped in her tracks upon reaching a strange shack-like building and drew her bow, prepared to shoot. Her sinking feeling became worse and pounded hard in the pit of her stomach and drove her heartbeat crazy. She knew that she'd be easy prey for any large predator in these woods with her hurried breath as well as her obvious fear. She couldn't even see anything, the moonlight was very dim in these parts of the woods and her eyesight was not used to such darkness. The crunching of leaves behind her was the only clue that some large animal was there ready to pounce.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter stood about twenty feet away from Scott as he snuck up behind his unsuspecting prey that had wandered into the forest armed only with a primitive bow and arrow. He had returned to his human form and murmured instructions to Scott, as his young beta would soon be permanently his by killing the one Scott holds most dear, Allison Argent. Scott continued to approach Allison's frightened body with bloodthirsty hungry eyes, ready to taste her blood, as it would flow into his jaws from her tender flesh.<p>

Just as he was about to throw himself at her, he paused, wondering why he thought about Allison like she was just a piece of meat. _What the hell is wrong with me? She's my girlfriend who I just got back, and now I want to rip… _His thoughts got cut off as the wolf rushed forward and tackled Allison to the ground, ready to shred her fair skin like tissue paper.

Allison screamed shrilly as the wolf dragged her to the ground, making her lose her grip on the bow and breaking the arrow that had been drawn. It continued to drag her across the floor and then throw her against a tree. Bloodied and very frightened, Allison began to beg the wolf to let her go. It gave out a small evil chuckle before grabbing her throat.

Suddenly, a bullet ripped through the wolf's midsection, sending it to the ground, holding the wound and groaning. The moon's light shone through the dense trees and revealed Scott's shifted form. Allison slid down the tree in complete shock as her aunt calmly walked up to Scott, holding the gun so that the barrel was directly in his face. Her sly smirk was plastered on her face as if to say, "I got you now, you pathetic piece of shit." He looked up at the gun and growled loudly at it and the woman behind the gun, furious that she was daring to point a gun at him.

"Scott. Tsktsktsk. So you were the second beta all this time? And I actually let you near my darling niece?" Kate shook her head and chuckled darkly as Scott still lay on the floor, gripping his bullet wound. "Now I have to kill you. Pity, I loved those cute brown eyes…"

Scott cut her off and tripped her with his replenishing energy. He managed to pin her down with his free hand wedged upon the back of her neck, shoving her face into the ground. He bent over, breathing slowly into her face to make sure that she was scared. He wanted her to be afraid of him, the sixteen-year-old werewolf who had two months experience in the supernatural department. His claws slowly began to dig into her neck, causing her to release a very strong scent of fear. Her fear drove the wolf crazy with pleasure and power. He dug his claws deeper and deeper until his bullet wound completely healed. He then released his grip on her neck and scored her back with both clawed hands.

Allison watched, frozen stiff at the base of the tree, as Scott was torturing her aunt. She tried to scream for help, but stopped before she realized what lay only feet from her. Quickly, Allison forced her muscles to move and allow her to pick up her bow and drew a new arrow into it. She pulled the arrow back, aiming for the werewolf harming her aunt.

"I'm sorry, Scott." She whispered and let the arrow fly.

An alarmed howl of pain and frustration told Allison that the arrow had made its mark, into the wolf's abdomen. Scott doubled over in pain as his human conscious came up for air. His screams echoed off of the trees while he rolled around on the floor, clutching his wound. Allison, meanwhile, ran over to Kate and tried to pick her up off of the floor. Peter, rushed over and swatted Allison onto the ground, knocking her unconscious. He then lifted Kate off the ground and took her away from the scene. Scott could see their shapes going away, leaving him there like he was useless, before the darkness enveloped him.


	13. Boiling Anger

Derek finally found his young wolf brother lying on the forest floor, unconscious and bleeding with an arrow lodged in his side. Immediately, Derek grabbed the arrow and yanked on it until it came out. Scott, feeling the sharp pain leave his side, woke up with wide golden eyes that quickly turned back into brown. While unconscious, he had shifted back to normal.

Derek quickly helped Scott up off of the ground once he saw that the wound had already healed. He looked over at an unconscious Allison and snarled at the girl. He hadn't expected anything less from an Argent. Though Scott didn't know it, Derek knew how deadly the Argent girls could be. Once Scott was on his feet, he turned around and saw Allison on the ground. He loved her and didn't want to leave her, but his urge to kill was on the verge of boiling over. The wolf wanted revenge from the shot that could have killed Scott if it had been left in any longer. It also wanted to finish what it started; his lust for blood was overwhelming.

He could feel the wolf beginning to take over when his eyes glazed over in a bright gold and his vision went blood red. Scott tried his best to suppress the wolf, but with no dice. His nails became claws and his teeth became fangs. Before his ears became pointed, Scott turned heel and ran. Following closely behind, Derek made sure that Scott didn't change his mind and go back to Allison. As much as Derek hated the Argents, he didn't want Scott to make a huge mistake and spill human blood, which would give the Argents every right to bring him down.

* * *

><p>Allison awoke, blinking her eyes at the bright sunlight, and all alone. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was disoriented and utterly confused. The only thing she recognized was her bow that lay a few feet away. Racking her brain for an explanation, she discovered that the night before, Scott had attacked her and intended to kill her. He would have too, had her aunt not come and rescued her. After that, she vaguely remembered Scott attacking her aunt, then she shooting him with a lucky arrow. When she attempted to help her aunt up, somebody had swatted her from behind.<p>

She furrowed her eyebrows and leapt to her feet. She grabbed the bow and the arrows that had been scattered around, then began heading toward the Hale House in the distance.

* * *

><p>Scott sat in a corner; legs curled up to his chest and sobbed. He had attacked Allison and almost killed her. He knew that it had been the Alpha's bidding that he shifted and attacked her, but it was like a repeat of what happened at the school. When he shifted, he wanted to do it. He wanted to attack her, to rip her soft fair skin to pieces, to taste her flesh and blood in his jaws. He wanted to kill her. The feeling made him sick to his stomach. Scott hated himself for it. He had hurt her last night. Had Kate not arrived when she did, Allison would probably be dead and Scott would have been chowing down on her corpse. He hung his head in shame and anger. He didn't even notice Derek walking in with his usual angry scowl upon his face. When Derek looked down at Scott, his face lightened and he kneeled down in front of the miserable teen.<p>

"Scott?" Derek placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. In response, Scott growled at him and pushed his hand off. He sighed and stared directly into the teen's dark brown eyes that were filled with tears. "Scott, I'm no good at comforting people, but I gotta say this: You didn't kill her. She's still alive and breathing, just a bit banged up." He chuckled lightly at the last part of his speech.

Scott looked back at Derek's green eyes and punched him square in the middle of them. He stood up angrily and stormed out of the crumbling house. His eyes were now a dull gold color and his blood was still boiling with hatred of himself and what he was. He stomped over to a nearby tree and punched it with full force, leaving a large indent on the tree and a bloodied fist on Scott. He collapsed to the floor and stared at his bloodied knuckles as they already began to heal. After only a moment, Scott's fist was back to normal, as if he never socked one at the tree. His anger was still boiling and it was not going down, so he proceeded to pound the forest floor with his fists. Soon, his anger drowned out any noise or smell that happened to brush past his heightened senses. He jumped back onto his feet and continued to punch the tree until the tree looked like it was on its last limbs.

Scott slowly backed away from the tree to observe his work. He looked at his severely bloodied fists and noticed that his claws had come out to play. He then moved on to a boulder that also lay near the Hale house and proceeded to beat that to a pile of pebbles. Once the boulder was nothing more than dust, a fully shifted Scott roared with frustration and ran off into the forest to find something else to release his anger on.


	14. Enraged

**Sorry for the HUGE delay in posting chapter 14! I've been super busy with school and marching band and just life. (Mainly because of band) In addition to that, I've sprained my wrist and it's making it pretty painful to type (or do anything for that matter). Another excuse, since NaNoWriMo is going on, I've been trying to write at least 10k-20k words for the young writers program (b/c there is no way in the world I'd be able to write 50k words in a year, let alone during the month of November!). So, those are all my excuses on the table, take 'em or leave 'em. Please enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to have chapter 15 up within the next week...maybe.**

The crackling of leaves and a rush of wind startled Allison as she made her way through the darkening forest. Gripping her bow like it was her lifeline, Allison began to sprint toward the Hale house, unknowing that something was watching her every move.

His glowing golden eyes burned through the forest as they tracked their prey; a large deer, calmly walking through the trees searching for food. His jaws began to thirst for the tender flesh of the deer's neck as he approached, cleverly hidden by the several bushes conveniently placed between him and his prey. Letting out a small growl of anticipation, Scott crept closer until he accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it in two. The deer heard the noise and ran off. He quickly chased after it. Suddenly, another scent wafted under his acute nose, driving him wild. Immediately, Scott swerved in the opposite direction toward the more appealing, familiar scent. Allison.

With every step and crackle of dead leaves upon the floor, Allison's heartbeat picked up a little. Despite holding her bow at the ready, she couldn't shake the feeling that another werewolf may attack her. She hated that feeling, but it wasn't totally insane considering the past few hours of horror. Allison paused for a moment. Heavy panting echoed off of the trees surrounding her, increasing her heartbeat to the point where it might burst out of her chest. She whirled around, attempting to pinpoint the source of the noise, but with no luck. The panting had stopped but was quickly replaced by the sound of steady breathing.

Allison knew right away that it was another wild animal. She kept her bow taught and remained frozen in her position. Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes appeared in front of her. Scott.

The two met eyes for a split second before Scott released a loud deep growl and stepped forward. She took a step back, feeling his anger as it emanated from him and surrounded her. He roared into her terrified face before she fell backward on a tree root. She hit the ground with such force that cut open her upper arm, causing blood to seep out slowly as if to taunt the aggravated wolf in front of her. His nose caught onto the iron scent and the pure crimson that poured from her arm. Dropping onto all fours, Scott padded toward the fallen Allison and his mouth instantaneously began to water. His golden eyes dilated for a moment before glazing over, reflecting the crimson blood as if his own eyes were the same crimson color. Her breath shortened, partially from the lack of blood, but primarily from the sight of her own boyfriend who was about to jump on her and rip her unprotected body to shreds. Unprotected? She thought. I'm not unprotected!

She pulled her bow back into the ready position, aimed at his stomach. The one arrow she had needed to hit its target, or she would be dead and her parents would hunt down Scott. She took as deep of a breath as she could and let the arrow fly.

A scream mixed with a tortured howl ripped through the hollow night sky. Her arrow had met its mark, forcing the wolf to hurriedly back off of Allison. However, it did not keep him at bay for long. He backed into a tree before looking up at the hunter who had served him this wound. His eyes glowed with such a rage that was reflected by a chillingly cold crimson-gold that sent shivers down her spine. Holding the wound where the arrow had been lodged with one hand, Scott proceeded to remove it from his abdomen with the other. A guttural roar tore from his throat as he ripped the arrow out. He sat at the base of the tree, waiting for the wound to heal completely before moving. During this time, his eyes returned to their normal golden color…or what was normal for his wolf. Meanwhile, Allison got onto her feet and began to back away, making sure she didn't fall over again. Scott looked up at Allison with a look of fear and apology plastered upon his face. He let out a pitiful whimper, knowing that this moment of humanity would be brief before the wolf's instincts took over again.


End file.
